Teen Titans: Second Generation
by GlitcherGame
Summary: It's ten years after the Trigon incident with Raven. When 15 year old, Jesse Rodriguez, stumbles upon the book of Azarath it grants him a gift and a curse. Now he finds himself joining the Teen Titans and saving the world but would Jesse be ready to detach from his old life so soon? OC/OC YAOI
1. The Change

I inhale the cold air, it was taunted by the smoke of a lit cigarette in some stranger's mouth just a few feet away and I could smell the moisture from last night's rain and sirens of police cars filled the air and within a second a car sped pass the empty street before me. Whips of air passed through my clothing and I turned my head with my eyes that followed the direction the car went off, with a police car chasing closely begin. Something like this didn't surprised me, in this section of town crime was higher than usual and every where you would look there was violence around every corner. From prostitutes to just some poor guy being beat the living shit out of by four others for who knows, and who cares, for the reason. I've lost some of my closest friends to drug influence, they got hook onto it quick and even tried forcing me to try it but their attempts we're useless and I just left without looking back.

Mom was a dealer herself, I can't really blame her though, it's the only way to make money over here so she does things that even though she knows is wrong, she wants to survive in the world. I even took up a job at some Burger King, I have to take a bus every morning to it, in fact that's where I'm headed to now. You may be wondering, 'What happened to your father?', funny story actually. He died...

_Back to when things were in the norm, back before everything went down hill there was this nice blue house in the part of city where it was rare to hear a curse word, so much of crimes. In that house my family lived in it; Me, Mom, Dad, and Eizzy, my older sister. Everything was fine, Eizzy was going through her average teenage self isolation and locked herself in her room listening to Asking Alexandria loud enough to make our neighbors complain about her 'devil music'. I was with mom in the living room watching Law & Order: SVU and Dad was at work. He worked as some huge important boss at this smaller branch of a huge company, LexCorp. Then the phone rang, for some reason it wasn't an ordinary call from some relative my mom would talk to for hours at a time. Tears had glossed her eyes and streamed down the cheeks, I saw this and immediately went to her as she bent down slowly as if she had broke a leg or a hip and she struggled to put the house phone into place so it just fell and broke on impact, shattering little fragments all over the wooden waxed floor _

_"__Eizzy!" I call out to my sister, I was amazed that she actually heard me through her music and she saw Mom down on her hands and knees crying and she was mumbling what sounded like prayers, _

_"__What did you do to her Jesse?!", she said then rushed to her side and helped me get her up and we sat her on the couch, "I didn't do anything to her! The phone rang she began crying!" I replied trying to defend myself. Mom was in a different world, she held her lips in the palm of her hands. I felt tears starting in my own eyes and Eizzy had a tear streaming down her cheek, it was too much to watch your mother break down in front of you so we tried to comfort her by rubbing her back softly. It took awhile for her to speak and she only said two words, two words that was all needed to crash and drown us in a ocean of sorrow like the Titanic crashing into the iceberg, "Dad. Died." Both me and Eizzy was shocked by what she said and we just stood there, eyes open and mouth gaped. _

_"__No. No!" Eizzy shouted and she broke down like Mom, I was only twelve so I was still processing what I heard but it didn't took long until I felt something snapped in me and all I could see was my father disappearing in thin air. My Dad, a man, the man who been there for me for as long as I can remember, has disappeared and no longer existed... I didn't weep but tears rolled down my face one after the other and I felt moisture flood over me._

Unfortunately my Dad was the main source to our money and after he passed, we had no money left and were forced to move out. Not long after, my sister followed my father's footsteps and she too disappeared. She didn't died, though it wouldn't make a difference, she just left. No one knows where she went, no one tried searching. Eizzy isn't just some girl that can be kidnapped easily, she has been taking martial arts since she was born. As well as me, our parents thought it was good to be taught to fight our battles if anything happens to us but it also taught us respect and selflessness. She left and it was of her own free will, she chose to leave me and Mom behind.

The sound of the bus horn disturbed my thoughts and I then hop on, paying the fee then taking my seat in the back but before I sit I noticed someone left something on a seat. I picked it up and sat where it once lied. It was a brown book, the size of my lap. I wipe my hands on the hardcover to remove some dust it had on it, and I read the title out loud clearly "Azarath". I gave it a puzzled look, what a weird title. For some reason I proceed to opening it, the pages looked ware out and I read the chapter, _"Chapter One: The Gift of Azarath" _Underneath the title it had weird writing that I couldn't read, the looked like a bunch of symbols, and I blinked once. Then suddenly I was able to read it clearly, "_The gift of Azarath allows even mortals to obtain magical abilities of one that is a true born of Azarath by simply touching the book of Azarath. However the gift is also a curse, whoever gains the gift gets the curse of Trigon and becomes one of his Sons of the Seven deadly Sins upon use of the gift they receive. Using any ounce of magical power will instantly seal their fate and they'll become part demon themselves. For this, the gift must be guarded and must not allow any mortal touch it with his/her bare hands. The results may lead to their death and the Universe's doom_."

_~Now I know this sounds familiar... I definitely heard about the Sons of the Seven deadly Sins._

I thought then the bus came to a sudden halt, slamming my head onto the back of the seat in front of me and the book fell out of my hands and slid down the alley of the bus, underneath seats. And I wasted no time in trying to get it back and ran out of my seat, looking under every seat to where it could have slid but nothing, no trace of it whatsoever. I heard the sounds of a thousand people screaming and the steps that sounded similar to hard rain falling fast onto pavement. I snap my head to see through the windshield of the bus and saw people panicking and running for their lives but no source of what is causing the panic until I saw a burst of something black shooting through the sky then it was followed by a burst of light green shot in the same direction as the black then something expanded and it formed a large green scaled T-Rex snapping at something in multiple directions followed by a huge burst of blue light coming from the ground and shooting something down that apparently was by the T-Rex's head.

The realization had finally hit me, I was looking at a battle. Not just any battle but a battle between the Teen Titans, the heroes from a city not too far away from the one we're in then I was hit again with another realization, "Azarath..." I said to myself in a low whisper.

"That's what the Teen Titan Raven says... or something like that... Was it Azarath meat on zinc toast? No, not that, that makes no sense and I doubt someone would use that as their catch phrase before doing some super cool attack."

_Go to her_

Something had said in my mind, it didn't sounded like my mental voice but I followed it anyways and I leave through the exit of the bus that had been open since everyone was trying to escape.

They had been in the park, nearby the water fountain which was off for the season, tying up their latest super villain. I saw Nightwing standing in the center, blocking cameras with the palm of his hand and he refused to discuss about what has just accorded. BeastBoy however was happy to get the cameras attention and shifted into many different animal forms, showing off his ability. Starfire just looked puzzled and asked Cyborg "what are these 'cameras'? Are they trying to see us better?" Cyborg explained to her as quick as possible but he was busy with his robotic arm gun. Raven stood in the shadows with her purple robe over her. I felt my body being pushed towards her and I couldn't really control it. She had sensed my presence and quickly snapped her head to look at me, her eyes glared at me ominously but I kept approaching.

As I got closer her eyes grew wide and I think she got a tone paler, "You. You touched the book of Azarath." I was stunned by her sudden analysis and it was like she read me like a book. I scratch the back of my neck softly, looking sheepishly, "Yeah, I did. It was by accident though. When I picked it up I just thought it was some historical book about Egypt or something of _this _dimension."

She glared at me harder, her death glare had a really good effect too cause I was feeling the future death any minute now,

"Do not tell me you used the gift." She said and I stood there puzzled then realized what she meant, the gift that was half a gift and more of a curse.

"And become a demon? I think I rather be ordinary." Then I thought about the term "Ordinary" and my life was everything but ordinary, plain or dull.

_~I wish it was..._

Then I felt a surge of energy coursing through arm and my arm had a mind of its own as it raised, pointing at Raven with my palm, then another surge came but this one fired a white blast at her, she shouted just before my arm had fully aimed at her,

"No! Do-" the blast hit her making contact and she was launched backwards. The other Teen Titans had saw their fellow teammate being blast by the corner of their eyes and I was their new target.

Their eyes shifted between the still body of Raven and me, they all glared at me at once and I felt the anger in all of them. "Oh no..." I said to myself then my mouth lost control and a new voice was spoken through me lips, it was deep and menacing, "**Yes! The day has come where I have found myself a new vessel! I think I'll name my new son Envy Mwhaha!" **the voice coming from my lips laughed evilly but then something in me snapped and I gained control. Raven stood up, crackling her neck,

"You don't think I would be killed that easily Trigon do you? I just had to go unconscious and go inside the boy's soul self and cut you're new vessel off and from years of suffering with you in me, I know exactly which wires to cut and to prevent anything from happening" His laugh echoed inside my head, sending shivers down my spine. Raven sees me shaking and then comes over to me, placing a hand onto my shoulder,

"I'm sorry but he will always have something over you and he had already made it obvious by putting a new name to you. Your name, the life you had before now... it's over." She tries to comfort me the best she can but when I heard the last word I was shaken even worst and then my life had flashed in my mind of my first memory with Mom, Dad and Eizzy playing in the playground to when Dad has died in a accident where he drove off the bridge and died drowning, no body to be found. Then it flashed to this morning...

_Mom was sitting in the center of our apartment, we had no couch so she sat on a pillow, counting the money she had made the night before. Her brown skin over the years had turn to pale and wrinkly as if she had aged 50 years. Her black hair was put in a nappy bun and the look in her eyes was nothing but worried. I remember the days before then and somehow I envied myself for what I had. I envied anyone who doesn't live the same life. I envied my sister, who had the courage to leave and not look back. I put a sweet and gentle hand onto my mother's shoulder, she flinch slightly before looking at me and then she calms herself. _

_"__I'm off to work mom, see you in 6 hours 'kay?" I said to ensure her that I'll be safe._

"_Stay safe baby, please, stay safe. I don't wanna lose you too." A tear rolled down her narrow face and I nodded, "Yes Mom, I love you." _

_"__I love you too sweetheart. You remind me so much of your father you know? The same black hair, the same skin, the same look in your eyes. If only he could see how much you grown..." Mom was always depressed, always thinking about the love of her life, she always tells me how much we are alike and I wish I wasn't so she wouldn't have a constant reminder of what she had lost... I leave and shut the door tight then headed off to the bus stop._

It's amazing how one book can change the fate of one's life forever... No, my life isn't over, and I won't let it be. I gave Raven a stern look in the eyes, "Curse or no curse, I _will _live my life. I am not done with it yet!" I clenched my fist tight and I felt so many surges of energy, I felt like my hands can explode the entire world but Raven simply looks at me sympathetic,

"I'm guessing you haven't read the book fully yet..." with one hand she tucks it into the back of her robe and brings out the book I lost not to long ago and she levitates it, it floats midair and opens itself, flipping pages until it stopped and it faced me, I read the page out loud,

"_Chapter Five: Trigon's naming ceremony. Those mortals who are unlucky enough to touch the book gains a curse, Trigon is now in their minds and souls and he forces them to commit evil. Those who turns out to have already a strong evil side are the ones Trigon claims as his children and once he names you, putting your biggest evil as your new name, those who knew you by your previous name will forget you and all the memory off you. You would no longer exist in anyone who knew you and unfortunately it's incurable; cannot be reversed." _The book closed. I take steps back in shock of what I just read out loud, "No. No she _can't _forget me! I'm all she has left! She needs me!" I fall onto my knees and smashed at the concrete path under me hard with my fist and I found myself crying again because for the third time in my life, I lost someone I love very much and there's nothing I can do about it.

I must have cried for at least an hour because I felt like I had no tears left and I knew my eyes were red cause they sting with every blink I take and I finally stood up, looking at Raven with no emotion, "What now."

_~How can I have emotions right now? My mother was all I had left and now she will suffer without me... _

"You are a teen with super powers, similar to my own. There's only two options, come with me and I'll train you how to use them or get handcuffed and be put into super villain jail. Either way it's your choice." She said nonchalantly. I could escape right now, and master my own powers, then kill Raven for the fun of it or I can go with her and she'll help me learn my powers and I can help stop events that will make other innocent people to go through what I've went. Either way I get some satisfaction but I know mom and dad, and maybe Eizzy, wouldn't approve of me killing others over the lost of them.

"I will like to learn how to use my powers, if you don't mind teaching me." I said to her kindly and she nods. I follow them to a Van, it had the same pattern scheme as Cyborg's robotic parts, and I enter. He drives off until we hit the shore line then everyone but Cyborg exits, "Hey new guy," BeastBoy said to me through one of the lower windows, "Wanna fly to the tower?" I give him a puzzled look then exit the van, expecting a jet to be out waiting but instead I just see BeastBoy, Raven levitating not to high off the ground, Nightwing in Starfire's arms as she flies probably the same height up as Raven.

_~Does he think _I _can fly? _I thought then gave him a puzzled look and he laughed a bit before shifting into a large green prehistoric flying dinosaur then he hawked over, pointing his beak to his back as he did. I did what I was instructed to, or at least what I assumed he meant, and I hope onto his back, gripping onto his neck with my hands and forearm for support then with a few flaps of his wings we are off the ground and are flying towards the tower. I lower my gaze to see Cyborg's van going into the water and I raised an eyebrow at the scene.

Air his my face, brushing my lengthy black hair backwards and out of my eyes. My cloths whipped as the wind passed through them but I managed to smile some, it was actually enjoyable. Once you get over the fact you're on a giant green prehistoric bird and your previous life no longer exist so you know live to be a super hero. He swoops down over the Teen Titan Towers roof and shifts with me on him, back to normal and I crash some, from the distance from the height he changed from, downwards and landed on something soft. I get off to see that I landed on another green boy but this time this one was wearing a uniform that covered most of his white skin and blond hair, wearing a black mask on his eyes and a green quiver on his back filled with arrows.

"Watch where you land Beast...boy?" He said angry at first then it was quickly turned into shock as his eyes made contact with mine then it went back to anger,

"Hey! Nightwing! We have a civilian on the Tower!" He shouted, pointing at me, to Nightwing who landed softly thanks to Starfire. Nightwing turns over to me and approaches us,

"He's no civilian Archer. In fact I don't even know what he is."

"He's a demon." Raven said and she levitated downwards to me then the green blond examined me, poking at my forehead then poking at my ass,

"Hey pervert! No one gave you permission to touch me there, or anywhere for that matter!" I said as I smacked his hand away from touching me any further,

"Raven, I doubt he's a demon. No horns and no demonic tail." The pervert said, pointing his finger at me again and I felt my anger grow and surges passes into my hands again but this time they are illuminated by a white aura forming weird spheres around my hands and the outlining of my hands were black inside the spheres, they looked like Raven's hand whenever she uses her powers but opposite colors. He stares at my hands with awe,

"Never mind, he's not a civilian." He said then Raven held my hands into hers and my powers vanished, "You must not use your powers with any negative emotion. That's lesson one." She said and releases me hands.

"Can't help it, my anger sends surges into me and that guy is really annoying. Who was he anyways, I never seen him." I asked and raised a brow to Raven.

"That's Archer, he's almost like you except for the only training he has to learn is close combat, his aiming is already enough to compete with Green Arrow himself."

"Woah." I said, kinda impressed.

I see him talking to Nightwing on the other side of the room but i can't hear a word they say all I see if Archer taking a look at me and his mouth gaped as if he just broke his jaw right there.

"We should get you a uniform and a new name. Unless you want to be called Envy." Raven said and I turned my attention back to her,

"No, I don't need to be reminded of the thing that caused me to lose my life..." I said and she then walked towards the stairs that lead downwards and into the Tower, I followed but my head was still clouded by that one word "Envy". Apparently it fits me perfectly, according to Trigon, and I admit I am envious a lot but what else could you do if you have nothing. Can you really blame a guy for being envious of others who have more than you. Envy is a selfish trait, to only care about what you don't have and willing to do anything for something you want, like a family... I would do anything to get my family back, to bring back the dead and find what I lost then I could continue where we left off. But now I have nothing, only a name that is a constant reminder of what I lost. Even my life is nothing as of now...

I've been following Raven unconsciously for awhile and I found myself in a large room the ceilings and walls were painted white and it stored many uniforms that looked a lot like other heroes only smaller and a bit edited. The room resembles a warehouse in a way but smaller. Raven was levitating high up and was flipping through racks of uniforms that were black. She finally pulls one out and tosses it to me and it lands onto my head, I take it off then look to see that the uniform she tossed to me looked like hers but instead of a leotard it was a sleeveless shirt and long pants that went to probably my ankles and it was completely back instead of being a royal blue like hers. She then tosses a box and it lands just before my feet, I bend over and opened it to see big black boots. Raven levitates downwards with one arm filled with more uniforms that were black and some were white,

"Since you're like me I thought we can make you into my little brother, besides you technically are since you're now a Son of the Seven deadly Sins and I'm the Daughter of on of those sins." I knew this, in the High School I attend to people often talk about heroes and one of my friends had been a Raven fanatic.

She then raises her hands and I was in a black room of her powers, this one wasn't transparent for obvious reasons and I took off my cloths and toss them to the side and then examined the uniform, _~How am I suppose to put this thing on? It's skin tight! _I decided to try putting on the shirt first and it surprisingly slipped on with ease and then I put the rest on and I clipped the cape onto my shoulders, the shirt had metal parts where the capes hooks can slip into and lock themselves onto my shirt. The cape also had a hood, like Raven's cape and I put it on over my head,

"'Kay, done." The black barrier went down and she looked at me, tapping her feet onto the floor and gave me an analyzing look. She then levitated upwards again, putting the other uniforms back and came down with what looked like another black fabric and gloves. The gloves were fingerless and the fabric was a mask that had a a few wholes in it. She hands them to me and I put on the gloves easily then tighten their straps around the back of my wrist but I stare at the mask questioningly, Raven sighed then pushed back the hood my head and place the mask on for me. The mask had a hole on the top for my hair to be loose and free, holes for my ears to pop out holes for my eyes, my lips and jawline were also revealed.

"As for a name... Crow." Raven said and I nodded, I liked my new name and at the same time I couldn't really believe that this is happening to me, just a few hours ago my life was... somewhat normal... Then Raven walked out of the room and I followed, the door lead to a hallways with many more doors but we walked down until we were back to the staircase that lead to the roof.

"Introducing the new member, Crow." Raven said with very little excitement in her voice but it was somewhat clear.

Nightwing and Archer stopped combating to pause and look at me, BeastBoy shifted from a flying hawk into his human form then came to me, looking at me up and down, "Nice. Looking bad ass already." He said with a grin then I pulled my cape over my chest and it somehow sealed itself. Nightwing came and Archer followed close behind, "I agree, you look so... Raven-like." He said and grinned. Starfire flew over to me fast then she clapped her hands together with joy and smiled brightly, "Yes! Now I have yet another companion to do the 'Girl talk' with!"

"Um, Star... He's a guy..." BeastBoy said and Starfire gave him a puzzled look, "So I cannot do the 'Girl talk' with him?" She pouted slightly and BeastBoy shrugged, "I mean, you can if you want but I doubt he'll know much about having boy issues... unless he's gay or something." His attention then snapped to me at the last part and I gave him a death glare, "Don't get your hopes, Green Guy." I purposely pretended as if I didn't knew his name and he got a bit mad, "Hey! I am as straight as Archer's arrow," He pulled out an arrow from Archer's quiver and it bended downward slowly then Nightwing laughed and I looked at BeastBoy with a evil grin, "Dude!" BeastBoy said at Archer and he shrugged,

"You took the arrow I use to wrap around people if they try getting away." BeastBoy pulled on the elastic arrow some before placing it back in Archer's quiver.

Raven pulled me by the wrist further down the roof and she stood on the ledge, "Archer!" She calls out to him and he comes,

"Yeah?" He says and gives me a puzzled look and I returned it,

"Go down to the land, I have a favor for you later." He shrugs and do as he was told then went down to the staircase. I look over to Raven,

"What's this all 'bout?" I asked

"It's time for you to learn how to levitate. BeastBoy can't always give you a ride. What if he has to go save someone but can't get there in time cause you're riding on his back and if he were to go faster your life would be in danger. And I cannot levitate you myself, my powers don't work on my brothers and sister. Even touches you makes me powers fail until the physical contact is broken. So this will be a lesson." I nod, understanding what she meant in a way and she continued,

"To activate your powers of levitation you must know how to feel as light as air and to do that you must get rid of the allusion of gravity. Gravity, in magic, is nothing but the thing holding us down when we want it to. So today you'll be jumping off the Tower until you truly believe that gravity has no effect on you. Don't just say 'Gravity doesn't exist', that does nothing. You must believe it with all your heart." I gulped down some saliva that seem to have found itself stuck in my throat and I felt my hands shake some but I nodded to her then she grinned and jumped off the tower and I immediately watch with my mouth gaped. Her limbs spread wide and her cape and hood ruffled with the air passing through her as she fell then she came to a sudden stop and she was floating in the air just above the ground then softly landed. She looked up to see me, she was probably one hundred feet down and beside her stood Archer.

_~What is he doing? _

I knew she was waiting for me to jump and I gulped again, harder this time and my hands were definitely shaking cause when I placed them on the ledge they wouldn't stop. I pull myself onto it and stood, looking down, I felt my heart sink down to my torso. I've never been afraid of heights, if anything I love getting higher but this case was different. I wasn't up here to enjoy the view, no I was up here to get down there. What if I can't fly? Then what? I imagine myself falling and crashing onto the hard rock covered in moss of Titan island's ground,

"Hey-" BeastBoy said and I was so scared out of my mind I jumped a bit and I lost my balance.


	2. Levitating

**Disclaimer; I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's characters; All rights go to DC Comics etc.**

**I do own Jesse [A.K.A Crow/Envy] He is inspired by the actual Envy from the Sons of the Deadly Seven Sins but he is not him and I also own Archer and a few more future characters that will be featuring later in the story.**

* * *

I was tipping over the ledge until I finally gave out and was falling over it. I saw the ground getting closer and closer,

_~Quick! No gravity, no gravity, no gravity!_

I tried my best to really believe there wasn't such thing as gravity but the feeling of falling doesn't really help and I really thought was about the impact of hitting the ground, hard, and dying. Dying right between Raven and Archer. I was getting closer, too close and I gave up on trying.

"Archer now!" Raven said and he nodded then quickly took out and arrow and fired at me but it popped before impact then something big and squishy formed around me, the feeling of air had stop and I opened my eyes to see I was on the ground safe but there was something between be and the ground. I look down and saw some green foam had soften the impact. I got up, trying my best to get out of the foam and when succeeding I look at Archer and I was just so glad to be happy. I ran over and gave him a hug, holding him hard and tight with my arms around him, realizing who exactly I was hugging I release him then back up. I looked down to the ground, _~That was embarrassing,_

"Thank you. For saving my life." I said to him and softly kicked at a peddle near my foot. I look at him in the eyes and I swear I saw something pink on his cheeks that was partly covered by his black mask over his eyes,

"Anytime."

"Now send him back up." Raven said and Archer nodded. I doubted that he had an arrow to send me back up and I smirked at the thought of him trying but failing.

Archer took a few steps back then took out an arrow and placed in his bow. He aimed his bow upwards, towards the tower then released. I followed the arrow with my eyes, seeing his successfully hit the ledge of the tower then something from the arrow came down. Archer came closer to me, catching the other end of the extended arrow then smacked my chest with it. It felt like some merging with my shirt then it pulled me up. I was soaring upwards to the tower by the end of the arrow on my chest then I catch the ledge of the tower with my hands as I got to it and pulled myself up and on it again.

The view downwards wasn't so scary anymore, now knowing I had a life saver down there if I don't manage to levitate correctly. I inhale deeply then jumped off again. This time I knew what I was doing and I spread my limbs out like how I seen how Raven did it. Something in my mind clicked on itself and maybe it was from what happened today felt so unbelievable that defying gravity didn't seem too extraordinary. The thought of doubting gravity's existence made my body come to a halt and I opened my eyes to see that I was hovering just feet above Raven and Archer. My limbs were still spread wide and I just stared with my eyes wide open at them, Archer had the same expression and Raven had a pleasing grin on her face.

"Um, what now?" I said, frozen in place. I didn't knew how exactly I control my movement in the air. Was it by thought? Was it by willing to move? Was it by physically moving?

"Easy, you still control your body by physically moving but to move your body you must just think and feel. " She said as if it was something kindergarteners can do with ease. I tried doing what she said and I pulled my arms and legs into a normal position, as if I was standing on ground. Then I _felt _my body turning up so my head was to the sky and my feet was to the ground. I lowered myself onto the ground very slowly, when my feet touched the ground I felt myself returning normal, as if I turned off my levitating abilities.

"Okay, now you must know the flying positions, these positions help your flying speed and movement." Raven said then her feet left the ground and one of her knees were bent and her toes were pointed to the ground,

"This stance is for swift movement. If something or someone was coming at you you can easily either kick yourself upwards and dodge it or you can glide away from it quickly." She said and demonstrated herself kicking by pushing the the bent knee down, straightening her legs, and she flew up some. Then she glide backwards, her toes softly touching the ground as she did with her arms spread wide.

"Also while gliding your arms must be ready for an attack in case they try coming at you again. You could easily counter it with a energy bolt or an energy barrier to stop it but the thing about energy barriers is you put the strength of your thought with your energy into them. If they were to break, the stronger your thought the more painful the effect of them breaking. Energy bolts are simply gathered up energy into yours hands then throwing them at your opponent." I nodded, making sure I remember this.

"Now when flying to a destination, your head must be pointing in the direction you're headed to with your front side facing the ground and arms spread. Again, having your arms spread is in every stance, you must always be prepared to fight at any times. Even if you're surrounded by teammates, you'll never know when you need to use your powers as soon as possible so it's very important if you are always prepared." I nodded again, taking mental notes then I looked over to Archer and I spread my arms wide, my forearms facing the front of me like how Raven showed.

"Good. Now it's time to show you fighting powers, main one would be the energy bolt. I use it a lot due to it being fast. You could also levitate any item surrounding you as a projectile and throw it at an enemy but the bigger the item you levitate the more concentration you'll need to lift it up. If your concentration breaks in the middle of levitating an item it would cause you mental pain."

We flew up then I realized Archer was still on the ground, he was headed to the doors that would lead up but then with both hands in front of me overwhelmed in energy I wrapped my concentration around him and lifted him up. I saw his shocked expression and I grinned a bit, remembering I cannot break focus. I kicked upwards to fly higher and his body followed until we reached the top of the roof and I released my concentration when his feet were inches above the floor,

"Thanks, the stairs would've been killer for me." He said, putting his hand on the back of his neck and grinned.

"No problem, it was nothing surprisingly." I said and returned the smile, Raven looked at me and Archer back and forth then she had a smirk on her face and me and Archer both gave a puzzled look at her.

"Okay, anyways, nice to know you can easily levitate another being but now we must get into fighting techniques." She said then turned to face the part of the roof that had boxing bags and circular targets floating midair.

"Just focus your energy into the palm of yours hands and let it cover your hands in energy then toss that energy at the target. It's like throwing a baseball." She said. I said nothing in return, I just tried to focus my energy into my hands and I felt something clicked then I took a look at my hands to see them in a white orb of energy. Then I pulled my hands behind my head and launched it forwards but nothing happened. My energy was still there in my hands and I look over to Raven,

"Um..." I said then she flew over to me,

"How odd, that always works. There's nothing more to it..." She said and examined my hand that was in the energy. Then she her eyes widen, "Oh, I forgot. You aren't exactly like me. Everyone has a different weapon for fighting. That's why you can't throw bolts. Hmm, let me see if the Book of Azarath has details on Envy." She said and reached into her cloak and pulled out a large brown book,

"I doubt they'll have anything on me. I'm new here remember." I said but then she opened up to a chapter that clearly said "_Chapter 12: The Son named Envy."_

"The book is magically chained to each and everyone of us. It probably knows more about you than you do." Raven said, "Let's see. Envy's past, Envy's family, Aha! Envy's powers!"

"_Since Pride came before Envy, he will receive powers similar to his older sister but not quite the same. Pride's powers were the original sin so she was able to do a vary of abilities but her younger brother Envy is meant to cast illusions and change into any form, gaining their memories and abilities as well as appearance. He can also blast energy through his eyes. Similar to Pride's energy hand bolts. Other than that he and Pride share the same abilities such as stealth and mass manipulation" _I shrugged to myself, didn't sound to bad.

"How 'bout you try it out." Archer said and I took up his suggestion and I looked at the target, focusing all my energy must this time in my eyes. A quick beam of white fired from my eyes and hit the boxing bag in the center. It broke into halves, spilling over small plastic beads.

"Try changing your form, Crow." Raven said and I nodded in agreement, there was no outing this time and I'm not even sure how to change my form and Raven can't help me cause she can't change her form...

I stare at Archer, looking at every detail of his body then I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. I felt my energy absorbing me into a thick barrier and my body began to form and change. Once I knew I had changed my form I opened my eyes and saw Archer with eyes wider than I've seen then I look down at myself and saw that my uniform was now green. Blond strands of hair peaked at the top of my sight and there was something on my back, I look over my shoulder and saw that I was carrying quivers. I didn't only changed my appearance, I changed my clothing and my equipment as well.

"Can you access his memories?" Raven asked as she was examining me,

"Let me see," I replied, my voice sounded exactly like Archer's, then I closed my eyes, "Try going to earlier today, we don't wanna go to deep into his personal life." Raven suggested

"No!" Archer shouted out then I opened my eyes suddenly to the hand on my arm, "There's already some things you shouldn't know Crow..." He said somewhat shyly but the mention of my own name made my heart skip a beat and it rang in my head. Echoing over and over again and I couldn't seem to stop picturing myself in my normal clothing.

"Strange. When you said my name it triggered something... Must be my body wanting to be back into it's original form." I said then closed my eyes again and Archer let go as my body was being covered in a white aura and my body changed forms again. I opened my eyes and grinned at Archer, he stood there for awhile before grinning back.

"Okay that's enough for today, we can train in your illusion ability tomorrow. For now lets head to the living room and have some fun." Raven said with a smile then her body was in a black aura and she stepped out in normal clothing. She wore a black top with blue jeans and her black hair was tied in a ponytail that went down to the middle of her back. I did the same, covering myself in my white aura and changed my clothing form to a white shirt and black cargo shorts. Archer just looked at us and shrugged, I laughed a bit before changing his clothing myself. His green uniform shifted into a green tank top and black jeans. I didn't formed his quiver and bow though.

"Thanks, changing manually is for civilians." He said in his 'I'm too cool' voice. Then I gave him a evil smirk and his clothing changed into a green dress and his blond hair grew and were tied into pig tails, he looked down at himself and touched one pig tail.,

"Hey! Not cool!" He said and I laughed, "You're right, green is for civilians." I said and snapped my fingers and his green dress changed into red.

"C'mon Crow! Change my clothing back, I liked that tank top!" He said and then my laughing stopped and my face got hotter, _~He liked it..._ I shrugged it off then snapped my fingers again and his clothing changed back to a green tank top and black jeans.

Raven showed us the wall to the living room. T he living room was large and had a TV that took up a whole wall, the couches were red and black and BeastBoy was planning Black Ops 2 on the TV. Starfire was to the side, near the little kitchen, making something that didn't seem edible from where I was standing and Nightwing was reading a book, sitting on the other side of the couch from BeastBoy.

Archer ran over to sit besides BeastBoy and they were talking about some shooting techniques. Raven floated off to talk to Starfire and they began to cook together, Raven making sure Starfire use edible ingredients. I decided to mediate, Raven told me before we left that meditation would be good for me to control my reflexes. I went over to an area of the living room where you couldn't hear the noise very much, in front on the window, and I sat with my legs crossed.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath-"

"Hey Crow." I open one eye lid to see Archer sitting besides me,

"Yeah, Archer?"

"Um, do you-" An alarm rang and the house was flashing red lights, the game BeastBoy was playing was replaced with Cyborg's face.

"Yo, we have trouble! Remember them guys from H.I.V.E? When guess what, they recruited some newbies and now they want a piece of us." Cyborg's face was replaced by a video of the city with five super villains causing mayhem in the city. Four were female and one male. The guy was slashing pink energy here and there, while one very small child sized girl wearing pigtails was on a robotic moth that fired metal balls from it's mouth. Another girl had very strong male features and was very buff with messy orange hair. She was lifting up cars and smashing them against buildings. One of the girls wore green and had a helmet one and appeared to have only one giant eye in the center, it fired green beams then switches to firing blue sonic waves and more. Another girl wore black and her uniform looked a lot like a bat and she was using pure black energy as vortex and it sucked up civilians.

The man with pink hair called out, "Not-So-Teen Titans, come out come out wherever you are!" One of his pink energy slashes hit the camera the TV went static.

"They are hurting innocent people! Let's go Titans!" Nightwing said and Raven was in a black aura and stepped out back in her uniform. Her formed a black raven around herself and the rest of the Titans,

"You two stay put!" Nightwing commanded as he was swallowed up by Raven's soul-self and they disappeared.

"I don't know about you but I'm so not staying 'put'." Archer said then sat up I look at him with curiosity, "Hey, mind changing me back into my uniform?" He said then I nodded and snapped my fingers. I wasn't really going to stop him, he doesn't even have a ride over there. Then I heard a click and I look and saw his uniform had been added with scuba gear.

_~So much for not having a ride _

"Archer, you aren't serious are you?" I asked him standing up, he look over his shoulder at me, "Of course I am. No offense to Nightwing and the rest but they are getting old. I'm surprised they weren't forced to change their group name to Adult Titans. And they are facing off against teenagers who are more have more energy. Did you not see that one girl throw an entire bus as if it was a paper ball? They need back up just in case things get dangerous you know." He said and I crossed me arms,

"And you think you can help, I doubt that even you have the right arrows for the job." I said and he turned himself completely towards me,

"If you're so worried about my safety then why not come with me? With your energy barriers we ought be safe enough." He said then gave me a quick wink and my eyes widen some and I turned my face to the floor for some odd reason. When I looked up he was gone and one of the plane to the windows were open. I go to it and look down to see Archer was on his way to the city. I sighed in deeply, "Great, first day and I get to save people from a teenage girl on steroids and apparently her monthly as well. Woo-hoo." I said in a sarcastic tone then I overwhelmed my body in my aura and my clothing changed back into my uniform.

"The blondie is so going to pay for this later." And with that I flew off towards him.

* * *

**Hey readers, just the writer stopping by to make sure to review! If you want the chapters to come faster the reviews will help motivate me :) Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like it xD**


	3. Simulation

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Teen Titans or any of it's charcters**

* * *

He was on the ledge of a small cliff that led straight into deep waters when I finally got close to him. He turn his attention to me just before putting on the scuba mask,

"Oh, you decided to follow huh? Couldn't stand the thought of losing me to girls?" He said then gave me a wink. I crossed my arms as I landed gently,

"As if. I just wanted to see you get your ass get handled by girls." I replied and he ignored my comment and continued to fumble with the oxygen tubes. After a few minutes of watching, I sighed,

"As much as I _love _watching your IQ drop a few points, I think I have a better way of transportation." Then I raised my hands in front of me, facing towards him, and he froze in place. He panicked a bit but I ignored it and kicked off the ground and flew higher, his body was by my side. He struggled in the air and his body kept moving, only made it harder for me to concentrate properly,

"Quit moving." I commanded, pausing in mid air and he looked at me in the eyes,

"Well sorry for being new to this whole hovering thing. How am I suppose to know you won't drop me?" He asked and flashed a skeptical look at me, "Easy, by having fate in me to know I won't drop you. And if I do, I'll be the one saving you." I replied, giving him a neutral look in my eyes and he stared at me for a moment before nodding, "Fine. Only cause I know it's _you_ who is carrying me and by the little time we've spent together you seem to be a really cool guy." I looked away from him, hiding the blush that had formed on my cheeks

~_Why am I blushing? It's just the pervert who poked my ass from earlier._

"Yeah well, you know where we heading? I didn't get a good look at the address." I said to him and we flew towards city. He was besides me now and I turned my eyes to him and he nodded, "Last address I seen was 51 Memorial Ave. so they should be around that area. Given by the way they managed to move half a mile in five minutes means we should extended the area they are possibly in by 1.5 miles since I got a feeling we will be there in 15 minutes; give or take a minute or so." He said and I was kind of impressed by his quick analyze.

"Gotcha, so once we hit 5I Memorial Ave. I should fly up and search for any sign of destruction then we go in and help the Titans." I replied and he nodded, "Great plan."

The ride over was silent but when we got there I flew up, circling in place until I caught sight of a flying car. My face fell and I just shook my head from how obvious these people were being. I flew down to Archer, "Anything?" He asked me and I nodded, "Yeah, the crazy strong chick threw a car pretty high up so it was kind of obvious." I said and I saw as his face fell like mine. I lifted him with my aura surrounding his body lightly, "Let's go. Remember, this is recon so no helping until they absolutely need it. We are the Titan's secret weapons." He said and I was surprised by his serious tone, it was the first since we met. He usually acts goofy and childish but this side to him was... interesting.

We flew over seeing them battling and we hid into the shadow of a building across from them. Raven was taking on the pink guy, he kept lashing pink slices at her but Raven countered most of them by using her barriers. Some were too fast for her so she would quickly dodge and would end up with a shallow cut compared to a severed limb. Cyborg and that crazy strong chick were going toe to toe, both fighting with slow but strong hits. I could tell Cyborg didn't tried to hurt her too much since it looked like he was trying to make her unconscious and not dead. Nightwing was fighting the chick with that one giant eye in the center of her green helmet, she kept using various of eye powers while Nightwing use his gadgets he kept on him. I wondered where he's pulling them out since his entire uniform was skin tight and he held nothing but his two rods that were as strong as diamond. Starfire was fighting the girl that looked like Raven but with bat-like ears on the top of her head, they both were firing bolts at each other with the occasional eye bolt blast. They swiftly flew in the air, dodging and countered each others attack but here and there someone would get a hit and left a burn mark on each other.

I turned my eyes back to Raven and the pink haired guy, I noticed the guy held a evil smirk on his face then he changed his glance from Raven to a train bridge a few yards away. The sound of a speed train came closer and his smirk got wider. Raven eyes suddenly widen, "Don't! Those are innocent people!" Raven shouted

"Now, it's time to decide, whose life do you care for the most? Yours or 'innocent people'" He said then delivered two long slashes, one at Raven and the other at the bridge. Raven's barrier weren't strong enough to counter one, even though she uses both hands so if she were to counter it could only be one slash but Raven didn't hesitated and her hands quickly pointed over to the bridge. My eyes widen at the sight then the slash hit Raven and her blood spilled as she was hit in the side by a large pink slash. She managed to counter the slash to the bridge successfully before the impact of getting hit was too much for her and she fell to her hands and knees. The man approached her, his menacing smirk was clear as the air and he towered over Raven. I felt my own heart beat jumping out of my chest with ever beat it took and I whispered to myself, "No..." The memory of losing my father flashed before my eyes and I felt tears overwhelming my eyes.

Then something hit the pink bastard hard in the back, it was a green fist with an arrow end, I instantly looked at Archer. His bow was out and he was on one knee facing the man. The pink guy snapped his head back and I knew he can see Archer but my body was carefully wrapped in the shadows. The pink haired man was enraged and with his hands he lashed out multiple slashes.

"No, I'm not letting anyone else get hurt." I said strongly then I flung my hands out in front of me, at the slashes, and white barriers counted all of them with ease. I walked out into the sunlight with my hood over my head and behind Archer who was still kneeling.

"Whats this? So Circe was right, Raven _does _have a new little brother now." He giggled menacingly. I hated him entirely for hurting Raven and attempting to do worse to Archer. I flew over Archer and flew a few feet closer towards the pink haired guy.

"You will pay for hurting Raven." I said, I held an upset tone but I knew I must calm myself, remember Raven's first order was to not use my powers while being upset. He tilted his head slightly to the side then gave a puzzled look, "And whose gonna make me?" He said then giggled menacingly again then quickly sliced through the air but I countered with another barrier using one hand and with the other I lifted him up. He struggled in mid air, "Quit moving, unless you _want _me to drop you?" I said then shrugged then with a the flip of my wrist downwards I slammed him into the street. A few moments later he got up and dusted himself off, "That kinda hurt." He said then cracked his neck ran towards me with terrifying fast speed, he pounced onto me and I was tackled to the floor. He was on top of me and smiled then pushed my hood off, he blinked at me a bit then tilted his head to the side once again,

"Whoa, you're actually kinda cute, for a guy." He said then he came closer to me and trapped my wrist against the street with one hand and his head leaned into me but before he could do whatever he planned on doing he was hit, hard, with a boxing glove arrow and he was knocked off of me. I sat up and I saw Archer to my side, his bow was out again but there was something different in his expression. He looked more... scary. His eyebrows were crinkled a bit, his eyes held what looked like extreme anger and his lips were open as he growled a bit at the pink guy.

"Do _NOT _touch Crow, or else you'll be messing with _me_!" He said firmly, keeping his eyes on the slicer. I pulled my hood back onto my head, even though my mask covered most of my face I didn't like getting eye contact and the hood hid my eyes. The slicer got up again, cracking his neck, "Now that hurt." He said and he looked mad before running to Archer but my reflexes took over and I turned a full 360 degrees with my hands in front of me and I caught him just before he got too close to Archer. I lifted him in the air, "That saying goes both ways! You touch Archer and I swear I'll give you hell." I had and my anger came over me but I mentally calmed myself before doing what I really wanted to do to the pink guy. I saw Archer from the corner of my eye looking at me with a weird expression but I shrugged it off.

"Now. For hurting Raven." I said then I forced him to come closer to me, putting his body in a stiff position. I place my hands onto his cheeks, "What, I'm gonna pay by a kiss? I shoulda done it earlier then." He said then winked by me but I ignored his comment.

"Look at my eyes." I said and my hood fell off, I don't know exactly what I'm planning to do but might as well go with the flow. When his eyes reached mine something in my clicked again and the world went black. It was just me and him. Then the world changed again and we were in a classroom. He looked left and right as I watched, his hair had changed to dark brown and his skin was average his toned. He was sitting in the chair chatting with his friends until they slowly disappeared in front of him, his eyes widen some then he went to talk to others but they disappeared too. Then something happened and there was pink gas in the classroom, he choked over and over again but he managed to shout, "No! Not again! No!" Tears were starting to stream down his cheeks.

"Stop this! Please!" He shouted then coughed up some blood and his hair was slowly turning pink and his skin was getting paler until he passed out right there on the spot. Something overcame me and I snapped, things were back to the street and I still held the pink haired guy in my concentration but his eyes were closed and his blood leaked a bit through his the corner of his lips. I was shocked then released him and he fell to the floor, as if he was dead but I sense life in him somehow. I was now broken and tears streamed down my eyes, I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Archer.

"What happened?" He asked plainly and I sputtered, "I-I... I went into his mind and... m-made him relive the w-worst thing he had ever experience... Getting his powers..." I said then covered my face with my hands and Archer wrapped his arms around me into a hug. I heard a cough then I looked over Archer shoulder and saw Raven standing up, he stumbled walking over to us.

"The Power of Envy, gifted the powers to become anyone and creating illusions that are realer than life itself. Cursed with the memories and the pain of those he changes into as if it was his own." She said then looked at the Pink guy, "Linx will be unconscious for awhile but he'll live." She said then looked over to me, "But you will always feel guilty for causing pain." She said simply and held one hand to her side.

I turn to glance at Archer and he stared into my eyes. I blinked then tilted my head to the side slightly, "What?" I asked him then he snapped back into reality with a jolt with his shoulders and he turned his glance to Raven, "We should get you to the Tower." She nodded then me and Archer both tucked her arm around our shoulders. Unfortunately the physical contact between me and Raven paused our powers so we couldn't just fly over to the tower so instead we began walking.

I felt a huge impact hit my back and I fell forward, hitting my head on the street floor and everything went black.

I woke up and I felt something grab my wrist and pull them behind my back and I tried looking over my shoulder and saw a girl with the giant eye in the center of her helmet. Her eye blinked and I felt my whole body cringed in disgust.

"So this is Circe's target?" She said and then the bat girl nodded then the girl with the giant eye looked at me. Her pupil switched to blue in a blink and then it fired at me and somehow I was in a big eye bubble floating midair.

"Crow!" I heard from my left and dizzily looked at saw Archer was being held with one hand by the giant strong chick. His free hand was at me and I felt the bubble I was in move, then I heard Archer shout again, "No! Take me too!" Everything paused and I was so dizzy, I couldn't really take anything in fully. Archer was shoved into the bubble and I smiled at him lazily. He crawled to me, sitting next to me in the bubble.

"Archer, I'm tired..." I said softly then leaned my head onto his shoulder and used it as a pillow then everything went black again.

I heard a wicked laugh from the edges of the darkness in my mind and I opened my eyes to see a tall women with bright red hair and a slutty purple dress. Her skin was somewhat pale but I could hardly notice through the greenness of the green bubble I was trapped in. I pushed myself up, using my hands as support and I realized that there was something leaning on my left side. I take a look and the first thing I see is the green fabric of Archer's uniform. When I realized my head was on his shoulder I was stunned with shock and my eyes wide, I slowly lifted my head off him and he mumbled in his sleep. The laughter echoed again and I noticed the lady was now looking at me, her eyes were pupil less and they looked small white orbs under her eyelashes.

"Ah, you're awake." She said to me and then laughed again _~What's so funny about me being awake? _I asked myself. I heard another mumble and I look over to Archer to see him holding his arm with a painful expression his face, I quickly go to him and held his arm, "Don't try to move if you're hurt." I said to him even though I don't recall him getting hurt in the battle we had with the pink haired guy. Nor do I recall being placed in a green bubble, at that thought something flashed and I remember I was in a green bubble and was very sleepy. Then I remember Archer pleading to come with me for some reason, he was being smashed by the bodybuilder chick.

"My, my. Looks like the new vessel has a boyfriend." The women outside the green bubble said and had a slick grin on her face. I ignored her, and turned my attention back to Archer, "What happened? How are we here? _Why _are we here?" I asked to Archer in a whisper, he looked at me with sad eyes then looked back at his arm

"After picking up Raven, you were attacked by the other chicks. Somehow they managed to take down the other Titans, probably with dirty tricks. Me and Raven tried our best to keep you safe since you were knocked out but we couldn't hold them back before one of them trapped you and your body just laid in this bubble so lifeless..." He looked at me again and I noticed his eyes were red and a tear streamed down his cheek, my heart thumped in anger for some reason at seeing this, "I-I thought you were dead." He said and my heart beat harder and harder against my chest for some reason and Archer looked really... I mentally shook my head. Then it struck me, the throbbing pain in my back made me fall slightly onto Archer and I gasped in some air to stop the scream of sudden pain that was stuck in my throat. When it stopped I sat besides Archer, "W-What happened to Raven?" I asked, sputtering a bit. He looked to the opposite side of me and his fist were clenched tight against his uniform that his knuckles turned white,

"She was weak from the battle with that guy earlier but she was determine to protect you and she took on both that bat chick and the eye ball chick. She wasn't strong enough though and they went all out on her then combined their attack in a finishing move... which did what it was suppose to do and "finished:" her..." I was shocked a bit and I felt a cold shiver down my spine, I grab Archer's shoulder with anger, sitting up a bit,

"By "finish" you mean she's unconscious right?" I said, slightly raising my voice and he just clenched his eyelids shut and I raised my voice, "Right!" I yelled and a tear streamed down from Archer's clenched eyes. "I'm sorry Crow... I couldn't save her." I lowered myself back onto my ass and folded my legs on themselves. My mouth was gaped and I felt tears crawling up my eyes. The poured down my eyes, one after the other and I cupped my face with my hands. I felt Archer's hand touch my shoulder and he pulled me into a hug, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault... I should've listened to Nightwing and stayed, maybe then Raven and the others wouldn't be..." He stopped himself and I cried some more.

It was less than a day but for some reason my connection between Raven was so family-like, she was technically the last of family I had left and... _~she died protecting me. _

"Not again." I whispered under my breath once the tears started to stop.

I heard the lady outside making a sound, "Tsk, tsk. Poor witch died in veil. Protecting you, what a way to go. Well don't get too sad now, I'll have you reunited with her in no time." She said and laughed evilly again.

I removed my hands from my face and glared at her, "You have no right to judge the death of Raven, my sister. Who are you to judge anyways." She returned the glared but with a smirk on her face, "I am Circe. The supreme Goddess. And I can do whatever I please." I pushed my hand on the wall of the green bubble towards her, "You! You were the one who made those five attack and hurt Raven!" She turned around, her back was now facing me and she looked over her shoulder towards me, "So if I did? I had to find and capture Trigon's new vessel."

"Sucks to be you, Raven cut off the portion of me that can be used as a vessel." I replied

"Correction, she cut off the involuntary part of you. Trigon can't be forced through you, however he can if the vessel was willing."

"And you really think I'm desperate enough to do such a stupid thing as that?" I said then gave her a puzzled look while trying to keep up my glare.

"Not yet." Then her wicked smiled came back onto her face and she pointed a finger to Archer, I snap my head towards him and the portion of bubble underneath him disappeared and he fell onto the hard brown flooring of this Egyptian themed room. He was levitated then pulled towards the Goddess named Circe. He struggled in her hold but she kept him tight in it.

"Let's just say if you don't them there would be one less blond in the world." She said. My eyes flared with anger and I felt several surges of anger passing through me, "Leave. Him. Alone!" I said and my energy overcame the barrier I was in and the greenness snapped into many pieces.

"Simulation Over." Said a robotic female voice from no where. My rage slowly calmed down as I took in what is said and everything started changing and the environment changed and shifted until we were in a plain white room and Circe changed form until finally Raven stood there with a freaked out Archer staring at her.

"Good job. You managed to break through a Green Lantern barrier by using shear will power." Raven said and I couldn't help myself from tackling her into a hug as I soaked her neckline in tears. She was shocked at first but then wrapped her arms around me as well,

"You're not dead. I thought I lost you." I whispered to her. "I thought I made it obvious that I can't die easily. Nor was I ever dead." I pull myself off her for a second to look at her, "But, Archer said,"

"Sorry 'bout that. Had to keep the Simulation going." Archer said from the side of me and I look over to him. His eyes were low an apologetic look. I touch Raven's chest, the part that I thought I seen sliced and she flinched away, "That part was true though. Nightwing had witnessed the fight between you and Linx and saw what you did to him and was skeptical of whether or not we can trust you so he knocked you out and when you seemed to have been waking up we quickly made the scene of Archer fighting to save you but instead go with you. Then we made the Circe scene and used Archer as a hostage to see whether you'll either save him or let him die. If you let him die Starfire had orders to kill you right then and there."

"So Circe _is _real?" I ask Raven and she nodded, "And she's most definitely is out to get you so I guess we'll have to keep a good protection around you now that your presence is revealed." I nodded to her then faced Archer and we left the room together.

"So she means that much to you already?" He asked me as we left the room, I look over to him and his eyes were still low. "She's the only person I know who is like me, I can't help but feel a connection with her. She reminds me a lot of my real older sister..." I smiled at the memory of Eizzy.

"You know, I don't know anything about you..." He replied as we entered the main living room. "You wanna know my life story?" I asked him in a smirk as we sat onto the large red couch. He nodded as he grabbed the remote and muted the large TV.

"Sure, I mean might as well get to know each other better since we'll be partners." He said and I nodded back at him, agreeing. "Alright, well..." I had told him about my previous life, every detail including the death of my father, the lost of my sister and the most recent lost of my life... He took it all in and had this seriously surprised expression clear on his masked face.

"Whoa. You've been through some tough stuff." He said and I shrugged at him nonchalantly. "I told you mine now it's time for you to tell me yours." I said and placed my head onto the couch, ready for a long life story. "Not much to tell... When I was born my parent's didn't want me so I was placed in a orphanage right after I was born. I thought those people were my true family, even though they looked nothing like me, until I was four and the administrators told me about "Mommy" and "Daddy" placed me in this nice place so I can find better "Mommies" and "Daddies". But after hearing that I wasn't really anyone's child I begin to rebel. I kept using terms like, "You're not my Mommy or Daddy so I don't have tah." Until they couldn't stand me and I was put into Foster care, there I was going In and Out of houses because it seemed like everywhere I went I was hated by adults. Then in like 7th grade I was put in the Archery classes to handle my anger issues and that's where I found my talent in the bow n' arrow. My skills caught the attention of many sports contractors and such but I refused them all. I saved up to buy my own bow and arrows and headed to the nearest store that might have them. At the store, just when I was about to leave, came in guys with ski masks. That was an obvious sign of trouble and then they took out automatic guys out and tried robbing the place and everyone there. I knew I had to do something so I quickly readied my arrow and took out the guns they had. Me being a little rebel and all was good at fighting hand-to-hand with all the fights I got into during school and was able to take down two of them but the third went over and grabbed the gun and aimed it at me. That's when Nightwing came in to the rescue and kicked his sorry ass and afterwords he came to me and asked me if I wanted to be trained for more. That was a few months ago and he gave me fancy arrows that had multiple options for every situation possible. The End." He finished saying and I smiled at him and gave a light laugh.

"A little rebel huh? I can definitely see you being the bad ass that every girl secretly crushed on." I said and I think I see a slight red on some of his face that wasn't covered by the mask. That mask was getting irritating for some reason and I lifted up my hand and both our uniforms shifted back into casual wear.

"Your powers are so cool. That was so awesome how you just lifted Linx up and smashed him down with a flick of the wrist." He said and I laugh lightly again, "Really? Cause I thought your arrows were awesome. You must have trained a lot to know which arrow is which with only the feathery end sticking out."

"You can tell by the weight arrow and shape of the bar of the arrow. Not really hard but I did train to learn the small differences."

"That's cool." I replied and then yawned, I look over to the TV and the time on the lower right corner said 11:18 P.M.

"Wow we sure did talked a lot. I'm heading to bed." I said and got up and off the couch, "Coming with?" I ask Archer and he nodded.

"Hey Crow, what's your real name? I mean I love calling you Crow and all but since I already know what you look like and stuff I thought maybe knowing your name wouldn't matter all that much." He asked as he caught up to me. "I suppose you're right about that. Ain't like you can use my name to steal anything from me anyways since all I have is literally the cloths on my back." Archer nodded, "But, if I tell you my name you gotta tell me yours." I continued and Archer nodded again, "Fine by me." He said

"It's Jesse." I said and he stopped and stood and I stopped too after noticing he stopped. "What?" I ask him and he race grew red a bit. "N-Nothing, just um... I like that name." I felt my face got hot a bit but I ignored it, "Anyways, what's yours?" I asked.

"It's Ryan."

* * *

**So again, reviews WILL help me post up more chapters. I had Chapter 3 all set actually I just waited to get acknowledged to post it. So if you like what you're reading and want more fast the best thing to do is let me know otherwise I feel like I'm wasting my time posting chapters that only 2 people are going to read. **


End file.
